Information workers/users have become accustomed to generating, editing, viewing, and receiving large numbers of electronic documents and other information (e.g., electronic communications, images, data, etc.). In an enterprise situation, for example, a company, school, social network, etc., a given user may encounter hundreds (or more) of documents or other information items, each with varying degrees of relevance, interest, or importance to the information worker, and that are oftentimes scattered across a variety of workloads and storage systems (e.g., email, social feeds, intranet sites, network file systems, etc.). Accordingly, it can be time consuming and inefficient for users to search for content that is relevant to them. Additionally, users are most likely unaware of people and information items that are likely to be popular around them according to trends, for example, people who a user's colleague are likely to collaborate with, documents that a user's colleagues are likely to interact with, emails that a user's colleagues are likely to receive, meetings that a user's colleagues are likely to attend, etc.